The Girls
by PrettyPrettyShinyShiny
Summary: Lily has been working on something. But as she gets farther in creating it, her plans widen and broaden. And she'll have to accept the consequences and burdens for the rest of her life. Not that she doesn't love her new daughters. All five of them. AU, Super!Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disc.-** Sweetie, I'm _clearly_ not the one who created this magical world that I like to twist to my imagination. I'm far too easily distracted to write a franchise like that, and not to mention poor. _Very_ poor. Did I mention distracted? Don't think I did, I'll mention it again. _D-I-S-T-R-A-C-T-E-D._ _Way_ too easily.

**This Story…**- Is undeniably, inexplicitly, and inherently AU. Clearly, if Lily never married James, they're all alive, and Lily has five illegitimate daughters. And yes, that is my way of warning you about that. My Fem!Harry is Maia Dorea Evans- still the child of Lily and James. Interested? (I hope so…DAMN YOU, NEED FOR APPROVAL!?) Then please, be my guest and-

**Oh! Almost Forgot…**- Suppose I should tell you now…I am unsure in pairings, will later have a poll going (LATER!) for couples I'm entertaining in my spacious empty head, and there _MAY _be girl/girl or boy/boy, in fair warning for those who may not enjoy that. But again, it's really only a possibility at this point, a maybe sort of thing. _Now_ you may read along.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Lily glanced at him, biting her lip as she contemplated her decision. But everything was already in place, and-

But Severus, her _wonderful_, usually thoughtful _Severus_ and she was going to _use_ him and- No! No, she must be strong for this. It was really the only way she could ever truly finish her studies. She would wait until Potions' was over to approach him. She took a steadying breath as she worked on her potion- Professor Slughorn coming to compliment her lavishly before moving on. Her eyes strayed to the two _idiots_ who made life so hard for her poor Severus-

James Potter and Sirius Black. Two _foul_, moronic bullies of boys- yet the Headmaster always dismissed their cruel taunts and sadistic public humiliations as merely 'joking' or 'playing a few pranks'. She felt a hateful glare begin to form and tore her gaze away, glaring instead into the flowery-scented, light pink potion. Merlin, but she _hated_ them. Nevertheless, she was a determined sort of girl- and so she'd put aside her hate for the sake of her newest project. It was one that would fill the rest of her life- one that would irrevocably change it. Yet she had prepared herself for it- oh, yes she had.

xxXxx

"Severus,", she called softly. She saw him startle, spinning quickly to look at her with wide black eyes. She smiled fondly- how she adored when he looked like that- so very adorable. "Can I speak with you?", his eyes filled with hope though he kept his face cool as he gave a curt nod. She smiled again, this time brighter as she took his hand. He glanced around them nervously as she tugged him along- to an empty room a bit farther into the dungeons. Not quite past the dorms, but well enough away that no one would come snooping. They both, she knew, had a free block this period and the next. She was grateful for it, as she wanted to make this last as long as possible.

"Lily?", he asked hesitantly and she looked up at his nervous face. She must have zoned out for a bit there. She sighed.

"Severus, I'm so sorry that I've been ignoring you like this,", she began in a tumble.

"No! No no, it was my fault. I…I never should have said the things that I did,", he said quickly, hunching to look at her levelly, eye-to-eye as he looked deeply into her eyes to make sure she knew how sincere he was being. He was holding her hands in his and she couldn't help the smile on her face as she felt the calloused warmth. She knew his fingers to be almost permanently stained with potions and potion ingredients.

"Severus…", she smiled up at him, feeling warmth rise up in her soul, in her very _core_ as she let the worry, the care in his voice let her forget what she was about to do and why she was doing it. "I wanted to tell you- my parents…They don't think it's safe here anymore. Not with _**him**_ on the loose.", she said, face turning serious as she saw his eyes widen, hands tighten as worried guilt ran over his face.

So that was it. He'd joined him then. She felt something in her wilt and wither, growing cold but ignored the pain in her chest, forging on. "We're…Leaving after this school year. I wanted- no, I needed you to be the first person to know. I know we haven't exactly been on speaking terms lately, but I…", she had to look away, down at their joined hands. "I think…No no, I'm _sure_ that I love you.", she gathered her inner lioness to look up at him boldly, the shock on his face and the way his lips fell open just slightly again gave her warmth inside. "I don't know if you feel the same- I hope you do. But before I go, I just…I needed you to know how I felt.", her voice, so strong, had tapered to a mere whisper by the end. It was true- how she felt about him.

"Lily,", his voice shook, "Oh, _Lily_,", she felt his arms wrap around her tightly as he held her head tenderly. "You have no idea how…How _happy_ you've just made me,", she heard tears in his voice and looked up at him. He tried to turn away, keep her from seeing them and it made her cry too, sniffling as she smiled.

"Then you…Feel the same?", she asked and he looked down at her to see her watery eyes, unsure but loving and it made him feel invincible. To answer her, he kissed her as passionately as he could- trying to _show_ her just how much he returned her feelings.

"Oh, yes Lily, yes!", he whispered as they paused before kissing her fiercely once again.

xxXxx

Her head lay on his shoulder and she stared blankly at his chest. Already, she knew there was life growing inside of her, currently on a stasis- it was what her potion did. And it was her potion. She'd made it herself, tested it on various people. She'd begun it with the intention of it being for barren women- women who longed for children but couldn't seem to have one naturally. But an idea had gotten stuck in her head. It began, really, with just her and Severus. To ensure that his father would let them be together. He was a horrible man, but he was very traditional. He'd demand they marry. Yet…Yet here she was, with her plan being set in motion. How had it gotten so far?

"Lily?", she heard and looked up at him sleepily- the man she loved- the man who deflowered her and was now giving her her first child. "After everything is said and done…", he began, threading his hand through her hair as she leaned into the touch. It would be some of the last times she would ever be able to do so. He would never forgive her after what she was about to do. "Will you…Will you marry me?", he asked her, nervousness making him tense under her. She gasped as she felt her eyes sting and become blurry. A deep, stabbing pain struck through her, taking her breath away. She felt the warm tears begin to drip slowly down her face. It was his panicked and worried face, partially hidden by his lank black hair, that brought her back. She smiled brokenly- she was hoping that it only seemed emotional to him.

"Oh Severus, I- yes, yes of course!", she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as an excuse to hide her face and the devastation in her eyes. Her shoulders shook with held in sobs as he felt her wrap his own arms around her.

"Thank you,", he whispered in reverence as he stroked her hair.

It only made it hurt more.

xxXxx

She felt specifically cold as she watched Sirius Black saunter down the hall. It was late- very late, and he was coming back alone from a 'detention' with Professor Zilar. She knew that the older woman was actually having an affair with him. He was a promiscuous, cheating little whore after all. Though she knew he strictly only saw and fucked women. She was actually surprised by that- she had thought anything with legs was enough for him. Or rather a hole. She slipped her robe off silently in the dark and mostly hidden alcove, reaching out and grabbing him roughly by his undone collar to yank him in, plastering her body against his as she slammed him into the wall behind them. She attacked his mouth fiercely as he gave a low groan, hands coming up around her, feeling out her body. She felt disgust well up in her- he didn't even know who she was, just some random girl who had pulled him in, yet he was gladly reciprocating her advance.

It wasn't long before he was smirking, whistling happily as he continued down the hall with a bounce in his step. He was good- _very_ _good_, but almost any sort of pleasure she would have derived was stripped by the fact that he was who he was. She leaned against the wall heavily, looking down at her own body in disgust as she quickly healed the hickeys he left all over her shoulders and chest. She would have to go through _so_ many cleaning charms before she allowed herself to even _look_ at Severus again.

xxXxx

She heard him the next day, bragging at breakfast about his late night rendezvous with a passionate admirer. Disdain curled her lips into a sneer. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and she knew who her next victim was- how she'd be able to get to him. She had actually contacted him.

Lucius Malfoy was awaiting her, hidden behind one of the buildings. His gloved hands and tall imposing stature made her dislike him immediately. Four years older than her and her classmates, Lucius Malfoy was betrothed to a girl in her year- the youngest and daintiest Black girl, Narcissa. He raised a pale brow at her, looking her up and down before nodding to himself.

"You are quite…Pleasing to the eye.", he told her as she took his offered arm. The two apparated away together, landing in front of an exclusive and expensive-looking restaurant. She wore, under her school robe, a very stunning red dress of fine Acromantula silk, and she had done her hair in lovely ringlets that fell onto her slim shoulders quite nicely. Low three-inch heels didn't make her seem any taller against the older, handsome man. He momentarily banished her robe, presenting her with a beautiful necklace- with a male, silvery-white peacock as a decoration.

"You shouldn't have, Lord Malfoy,", she said to him as he spelled it on her. He glanced down at her, raising brow.

"Think of it as my benefit, Ms. Evans- a clear warning that you are under my protection."

"And how is that to your favor rather than mine?"

"While I may not necessarily care for you, I am a very possessive man.", he told her as he swept in with her, attracting eyes to them. "This will keep others from attempting to get too friendly."

xxXxx

Their meal was **splendid**- though her focus was more on the way his hand was set quite firmly on her thigh, sometimes caressing it through his glove and her dress, but never moving up or down in a purposely suggestive manner. It was quite soothing, in a way, though she quickly threw the thought from her head as they made light conversation.

At the end of their _divine_ meal, he looked at her with heated eyes. "You know Ms. Evans, I never would have thought you to be a Pureblood."

"Oh? And why is that?", there was a certain threat to her voice that made him smirk at her. The few glasses of wine she'd allowed herself to drink had taken some of her inhibition from her, allowing her to speak with him as she would most others.

"Oh no…You see, Pureblood women such as yourself are usually so poised and so very prim. You have _life;_ vitality. A spark that has intrigued me, I must confess.", he leaned forward towards her.

"And you can tell all of this with just one intimate meeting with me?", she asked coldly. He smirked at her again, brushing long white-blond strands behind his shoulder. She was momentarily mesmerized by the swing of the soft and silky-looking locks. He leaned closer still, lips brushing against her ear. The scent of a sort of musky yet refined something made her head swim. The alcohol and the smell combined were too much for her.

"We've hardly gotten _intimate_,", he breathed against her.

She woke slowly, feeling a slight hangover. Silk sheets were cool around her as she heard soft steps come closer to the bed. She pulled the sheet up and around her chest. Lucius smirked at her amusedly, holding out a saucer and cup for her.

"There's a potion for the sickness mixed in, my dear.", he told her with a rumbling sort of laugh. "You don't hold your alcohol well do you?"

"I've never aspired to be a great wine critic,", she told him with a sharp look, though she took it from him. He wore merely black silk sleep bottoms, skin making a sharp contrast, as did his pale metallic mercury eyes and almost glowing hair. His chest was toned very nicely, and the sight of it made her eyes linger long enough for him to notice. Lucius was a…_Wonderful_ lover. If she had thought Sirius was good before, he was merely an inexperienced snot-nosed kid compared to the handsome blond.

Though Severus was still the best in her eyes- she loved him, and he loved her- and the emotion had been there, making it so sweet and perfect. Even in their raunchy setting.

"So, Lily-darling,", Lucius began casually, "Will this be happening again? I quite enjoyed myself with you.", his hand, smooth and strong and bare, glided up her leg sensually. She shivered at the sensation, outstretching her leg to give him more to stroke.

"Mm…That would be…More than acceptable.", she told him. "Though I doubt it."

"Your plans, yes.", he nodded, having expected it. She didn't tell him what her plan was- merely that she had one and needed him to fulfill it. In return he would get access to Slytherin's own personal library- something that she- as one of the direct descendants- had. His lips touching and moving up her leg took away any more thought then.

"Well, then I shall have to enjoy you while I have the time, won't I?"

xxXxx

She felt horrible for using Arthur Weasley like this, but really, it was all part of her plan. He was already married, had a few children and another on the way, but she needed him. A few lies and a sob story had him physically comforting her and she was amazed at how large he was- she supposed that was why he was having so many children. It was- Merlin, it was fantastic. He didn't have the charm and suave seduction that Lucius had, but he didn't need it! Made up for it with raw emotion and feeling, not to mention, once again, his _size_.

She had to make love to Severus several times later that day, riled up merely by thinking about it.

Her last victim was the hardest. She wished she could have had someone else, but he was an only child, with no uncles or cousins on the paternal side- the side of him she needed. It wasn't that it was difficult- oh no, it was almost disgustingly easy to string him along. If he wasn't such a bastard, she would actually feel bad about using him- as it seemed he really cared for her.

However, he _was_ a selfish bastard, ergo, she was almost maliciously happy when she rejected his heartfelt proposal. Almost laughed right in his face, she did. Then trotted off back to Severus. She really needed to stop- it would only make the coming years harder without him.

However, when she told the taller boy, he snorted, swinging her around in his arms. "As if you'd ever stoop so low as to accept someone like _him_,", he said as they nuzzled noses. She smiled happily. She had these moments to keep her going- and she would need them, so she'll enjoy them while she can.

xXx

Lily hummed as she brushed through the long straight strands of her first daughter, her hair a few shades darker- a mixture of her and Severus. Jessamine was like her father in many ways- the quiet disdain for those she believed inferior, the persistence in her favorite subjects (at this young age, that was her determination to conquer her violin), and the way she'd use eloquent words to slash away at people, never needing to shout or use foul language to get her point across. And her favorite- she looked menacing, except when she smiled- she was so very beautiful when she smiled- just like her father.

A shout drew her and Jessamine's attention to the large bay window that took up most of the wall. They saw into the gardens there, seeing Lacerta pulling on Priscilla's long pale white-blonde hair. The girl responded with a sharp glare and a tackle. She felt Jessamine stiffen beside her. She hated when there was such 'barbarity'- especially from her own sisters. She stifled a laugh as she watched her obsidian eyes narrow. That was when Delilah came in, her bright smile on her freckled face looking at them with a cheerfulness that Lily often found adorable.

"Maia got a letter,", she said in a happy sing-song before skipping back out, then returning quickly, "Your hair is very pretty, Minnie.", she added shyly. Delilah adored her graceful big sister, idolized her and it made Jessamine feel very important- though gave her certain responsibility to be a good model for her younger sister.

Her children- her beautiful children, were all girls and all absolutely wonderful in their own ways. Jessamine, Minnie as she was typically called, with her pale skin, her delicate features combined with Severus' black eyes and cold exterior. Lacerta, her wild wavy crimson hair, her dark gray-green eyes and the sharp, shark-like grin she usually sported, not to mention the traditional Black tendency towards violence. Priscilla, the cold one, though she was unsure of where her quick temper came from, her otherwise quiet and sly personality. Delilah, the sweet one, oblivious to many things that kept her firmly sweet and easily swayed, her kind-hearted disposition and emotional ways. Then there was the youngest of the brood- Maia. Small, slender, quick as a Granian, that girl was and just as comfortable in the skies. Speedy, quiet but undeniably social. Not so much as talking, but just being around others. She remembered, unbidden, the summer they had went to Albania. Maia had wandered off into the forests somehow- she still wasn't sure how that was, but it was. She had spent frantic hours in that forest, horrible panic-filled hours with dozens of locals who went out to help her. It was when they found her that a deep chilling fear coiled inside of her. A snake- she wasn't sure what kind, all she knew was that it was easily wider than two of her, longer than any sort of serpent she'd ever seen before, wrapped around a wide, old-looking tree. And its head- it looked like it could swallow her whole- was down with her _four year-old daughter_ as she leaned against it, stroking the scales. Her forehead was bleeding- a scar that she still had today, favoring the space just above her right eyebrow. A curious shape it took, like that of a lightning bolt.

Most of the memory was a haze of adrenalin and sheer terror though, so she couldn't remember too much after that.

She shook the thought off, frowning as she made her way out, hearing Jessamine follow with soft yet sharp steps. She spotted Delilah brighter red hair disappear around a corner and followed as she picked up a bit of speed. She didn't exactly have the same energy as a bubbly eight year-old.

Maia was safely in her room, looking at the letter closely as she scanned it. She was unusually sharp for a six-soon-to-be-seven year-old. Her pale creamy-white covers were bunched around her like a nest. It was how she slept- everything in a ball around her, like a barrier. She also had a tendency to sleep during the day, becoming active as the sun began its descent and laying back down when it began to rise once more.

"Maia?", she asked softly and she looked up after another moment.

"It's from a school.", she said simply, holding the letter sideways, as though she was going to read it from the distance. Lily felt a frown begin to form as she quickly strode across to the excessively large bed, gently taking it to read.

Jessamine was only ten yet, the twins (fraternal, mind) were nine, Delilah eight, and Maia would be seven next week. Much too young for schools yet. And she had been planning on sending them to Hogwarts.

"Maia…", there must have been heavy disapproval in her voice, because her lips pursed, the tanned skin gaining a certain red tint. Maia was very independent. If it was about her, she wanted to be the one making decisions. Lily supposed she saw the reasoning- all of her girls went through those phases. But she was so much _deeper_ into it. She took care of things like her own Vault (all the girls had their own set up, Lily had made sure), legalities regarding her medical care (Lily had almost murdered her she was so furious at her), anything she owned she had to earn- she wouldn't accept gift unless it was Yuletide, Samhain or her birthday. She sold beaded jewelry sometimes if they visited villages or towns on their little adventure times in summer. She had traded them for dozens of things, strange or beautiful that decorated her room. Part of Lily found it cute, another part found it exasperating, yet the last part of her became defensive and angry. Lily wanted to care for her little girls- _all_ of them. And Maia was the youngest, the _baby_.

But beyond that, Lily decided to read the letter a little bit more than a simple cursory glance.

"It's an advanced academy mother.", she said softly and Lily almost flinched. Maia only used _that word_ when she was agitated. You never really knew when she was until she used a certain word with you. It was different for everyone. Truly, sometimes she feared her daughter. It was innate, she couldn't control it.

"Yes I see, but from what I read, you'll be…One of the youngest,", Lily said uneasily. "Don't you think it'll be…A bit too demanding?", she asked, her then. Maia's face grew a touch cold.

"If I can't handle myself after the first semester, I will have the option of dropping out."

"But you won't, even if you were having trouble,", Lily responded, knowing her daughter well enough to know how very stubborn she could be. Maia's eyes went to half-closed. Lily shuddered.

She was getting detached. Detachment was only a few steps away from magical bursts. Only with her, they weren't bursts. They were _explosions_.

She remembered visiting her older sister once, with the girls. It was when Maia was only three. But she was old enough to understand the disdain in Petunia's features. The muggle press had fun with that, something about terrorism targeting the suburbs. There was a lot of muggles in an outrage about that, being all patriotic and how they have to find the ones who did this.

She shook her head of the thoughts as Jessamine snatched the parchment from her hands. Her daughter ran through it quickly before putting in her input.

"Why didn't we get these?", Lily turned to her oldest, seeing the beginnings of a glare form as she stared at the words. Lily bit her lip, slipping the paper from her pale slender hands. A violinist's hands.

"Maia is a bit…More powerful dear. You know that."

"Strong enough to be put with fifteen year-olds?", she scoffed. Lily didn't like the envy she saw in her eyes- it reminded her of when Severus would get jealous or angry. Because of Professor Slughorn's favoritism, Potter's Pureblood status and immunity, Black's Dark, prestigious family. Except this was directed at her youngest daughter.

"Minnie, Maia needs more training- if she can't control her magic, it could overflow- destroying everything around her. But if she builds it all in, it will deteriorate her body slowly from the inside out,", she told her, taking nervous glances at her. But Maia wasn't looking at them anymore. Her young fists, lightly-caramel-colored like her father's, were clenched tightly on her blankets, her head facing the long and wide window that let in the light of orange and pinks from the looming sunset.

Her other daughters came with no complications. No problems. But Maia- she was a difficult birth. Maybe it was a side-effect of her potion, or maybe it was the raw power Maia had, but hers' was one that kept the small early-born baby in healers' cares until she was five. Now she had to take potions every few days (three to be more exact, every 72 hours) until she was twelve, if all goes well. The potions restricted her power, tried to make it stop growing for a little, because she'll get a boost as soon as puberty starts. And all that power in one body was dangerous- not just for the surroundings, but for her too.

"So she'll _die_.", Jessamine said in childish jealously, using the words in a hope to hurt her for getting something she couldn't get.

"Minnie,", she chided harshly under her breath.

"Yes. Eventually, if I keep growing as I am, I'll die a slow, agonizing death as my magic eats away at my body, but still functional. I'll be a husk before my body is finally dead.", she had turned back to them then, though her blunt, killing green eyes, so vivid in color that it was unnerving, were trained on her oldest sister. Jessamine took a step back at that look, hand automatically reaching for Lily's own. She stared a moment longer in the tense air before once more turning back to the window.

They had left Maia then. When she got in those kinds of moods, it was best to leave her lest she snap.

xXx

She stared at the letter sitting innocently on her desk, in her private study. She was a Charms' Mistress now- writing books under the name of Lilith Sisera. Sisera is one of the direct lines of Slytherin, so her books were popular with those leaning heavier on the Dark side. Due to that, supply and demand, she wrote about and founded charms to suit that. The only one who knew that Lilith was Lily was Lucius- she'd told him in order to sleep with him. He sent her letters every-so-often and she sent some back. She'd even sent him photos (magical of course) of the girls. He obviously knew which was his'- the hair was a definite marker among the red and black of her other girls.

But her attention once more went to the letter. When she was talking to dissuade Minnie from growing a bitter hate for Maia, she kind of made herself think. She always knew that Maia would need special classes- but she always figured she would take them the summers between school years at Hogwarts. She thought of _all_ her girls in Hogwarts. But she became nervous, squirming there in the comfortable swivel chair. Was that what was best for the girls?

Her brow furrowed.

With this- will Maia be better with this? Or will she be alienated? But she'll be alienated anyways, her power so superior to her peers…

She sipped on her wine, trying to undue the slowly building headache that was creeping into her at the moment.

xXx

"So,", Lily began at dinner as she thanked the House-Elves for another fabulous meal prepared, "How do you girls feel about schooling?"

Surprised faces looked up to her. "You always said we were going to Hogwarts.", Lacerta pointed out with a slightly disgusted twist to her lips. Her emotions showed plainly on her face, as they always did. Lily frowned. Had Lacerta always been that way about Hogwarts?

"Hogwarts,", Jessamine's nose scrunched up. "Said to be impenetrable, yet there have been extensive studies that Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and other schools from those area have far higher protection systems. Hogwarts is only considered so defensive because other schools in Britain and Scotland have low, unprepared schools that don't know how to protect themselves should an attack occur."

"And it's the lowest curriculum level of over twenty-seven different European schools- not anywhere _near_ Asian ones,", Priscilla added on as she stabbed a vegetable bit on her plate violently. "Options are minimal, classes are lower than others, and the graduating levels are pathetic compared to other institutes."

"And considering all Dark is banned from the British Ministry, their library is mostly Light-only. Besides that, anything considered at all harmful is set in a restricted section that requires passes.", Maia said quietly as she calmly went about her salad. She preferred it to meat most of the times- meat made her too…Energetic, hyped up her magic.

"And! Most of the books at the library are meant for muggleborns,", Delilah smiled, "With them outnumbering Half- and Purebloods 1 to 3."

"That's where most of them go- the things are easy and controlled by the Brit Ministry.", Lacerta grunted, a savage bite from the chicken she held coming just after the words left her mouth. "All this 'Light is pure!', 'Dark is evil!'.", she growled before swallowing her food. "And their Quidditch!", she ranted, "They turned it into a bloody _pansy's_ sport! Padding, charms on not only the brooms but _all_ the equipment! And! Worse yet, they don't let First-Years have their own broom!"

"It's so…Primitive,", Jessamine said with a scrunch of her nose. "Did you know they only allow frogs, cats or owls?"

"I was a student there,", Lily said slowly. Her daughters looked up at her then. "Your _fathers_ were all students there,"

"We don't wanna be.", Lacerta said bluntly. "I want Durmstrang. So does blondie here,", she jerked a thumb at her twin, who scowled at her darkly. "Minnie the priss and ditz over there want to go to that French one,"

"Beauxbaton,", Delilah corrected, not minding she was called a ditz. Lacerta mocked everyone but Maia. And Priscilla went after everyone but Maia. The twins were like Maia's guards sometimes. Like _bouncers_.

"And now Maia-baby has this fancy-shmancy school.", Lacerta shrugged, once more tearing meat from the bone she was working on. "We don't like Hogwarts, it's shite, our schools are better, and we're not bloody _mud_bloods."

"Lacerta Walburga Evans!", Lily's scandalized tone only made the nine year-old roll her eyes and then ignore her. Lily frowned but turned her attention to her other girls. "Is that true?"

"Yes,", Jessamine answered simply, delicately cutting her ham. She didn't like steak.

"We didn't want to tell you, you'd get upset- like you are now,", Delilah pointed out. "Your eyebrows are coming together and you're frowning again."

She was right and it made her frown deeper. Her girls were so young, but already did so much research on her old school and others? She sighed, rubbing her temple as she brushed her long elegant waves from her shoulder.

"I…I see. Well, if that's what you girls want- I mean, you have to actually get acceptance letters, but…"

It was their looks of hope and excitement that made her go through with it.

xXx

"Will you be alright? I mean, you have everything you need?", Lily fretted. Maia looked at her mother amusedly. "And you'll write everyday right?", she had gotten her a notebook- one that connects directly to a matching one she had. "Do you have-"

She was interrupted by a loud pop. The professor assigned to pick her up. She looked at him, defensively hunched slightly over her daughter, hands holding her slim shoulders. The man was tall and intimidating, with sharp hawk-like eyes that reminded her of a girl who used to be in her year. She'd heard Rolanda now worked as flying instructor in Hogwarts now. His head was free of any hair, the glasses on his face making his eyes seem even sharper. His hands were folded neatly behind his wide and muscular back.

He looked like he could crush little Maia in a single fist.

"I am Professor Slate.", he said. She couldn't quite place the mix of accents in his deep voice. "The Defensive Dueling professor.", with that done, he looked down from her to Maia. "Ms. Evans,", he greeted. She nodded back.

"Professor,"

They spoke no more. The girls huddled around to hug and wish luck and whatnot, as did Lily herself, but soon the large man offered his wide pale hand and Maia looked so little next to him. They looked ridiculous side by side, holding hands like that. But soon her baby was gone and she felt a whoosh of air escape her.

"Next year I'm leaving too,", she heard Jessamine say to Delilah.

"Then I'll be the last to go to school…", she said, still teary from the departure. Lily wrapped her jacket around her a bit tighter. They were in Spain- their main Manor, a large, sprawling palace-like complex in the middle of her property. And now one was missing. Oh, she felt an ache in her chest already. She bit her lip to keep from crying again. She'll be back for holidays, she reminded herself sternly. She sighed, wiping her eyes again.

"Alright girls, what do you want to do?", she asked them instead.

xXx

(TIME~SKIP)

Lily hummed to herself as she took her seat. Her and her girls were in Diagon Alley right now, in a high-end restaurant. Currently, she was Lilith. And Lilith had thick curls and dark blue eyes. Not too much of a deviation, but enough to throw anyone she used to know off. They were meeting Lucius and his son for dinner later, but for now they were focused on lunch. Maia sat between her gruffer twin sisters.

Durmstrang had reshaped them. Priscilla was tougher, liquid grace belying her quick draw and notorious slashing hexes, though she was best with defensive magic, and she enjoyed playing the double bass. Lacerta was even more vocal, with a hotter and more dangerous temper. She loved Offensive Dueling, DADA and Dark Arts. She also seemed to have a fascination with harmonicas. Not to mention her usual use of Russian, German or Bulgarian most of the time.

That was something she was a bit glad about- spells for fast language-learn. Otherwise she wasn't sure what she'd have done- Lacerta never would have made it through older, traditional learning- far too impatient for that. For Durmstrang, the required languages were Russian, Bulgarian and German. Beauxbaton had French and Old-World Latin, alongside Italian and German, as Germany was right next to France and some didn't want to attend Durmstrang. For Nikodemus' (Maia's school), the required languages included Chinese, French, English (of course), Spanish, and French. The twins convinced her to learn Russian and German with them, and she had shrugged, learning other languages too. That was mostly due to the spell though- an instant understanding and ability to speak the language.

But back to the girls. Beauxbatons had also changed her oldest and second youngest. Jessamine had even more impeccable manners, and became quite good with illusionary and deceptive magics, very good with Potions and musical instruments and music-oriented magic. Delilah delighted in exploding, bursting and firework-like magic. But she was best and most at ease with Herbology and Transfigurations. She liked playing the organ.

And Maia had changed. No longer the detached and cool girl. She was laidback now, mellow. She had found many releases for her magic and that took a lot of pressure and strain on her. Care of Magical Creatures was her best subject, with its close rival Dark Arts. DADA and Dueling came right after. Extra-curriculum, Creation was her highest of all highs. Maia wasn't really allowed to talk about Nikodemus, but she came home with many things that she had created. Be it living or inanimate. Maia was sweeter now, and if she was in a rare, cheerful mood, she played the harp or piccolo for them.

Jessamine was seventeen now, in her last year of Beauxbatons unless she chooses extended education there. The twins were a year from graduating (again, with the option of extended education there,). Delilah had three years yet, but Maia?

Maia began when she was seven. She was fourteen now. Seven years, and she wasn't finished. It was Advanced Academy for a reason- the typical number of years until graduation were not seven like most others. It was ten. And entire _decade_. Most who graduate will be in their mid-twenties when they graduate. Maia will be seventeen. The average graduation age, intermingled with eighteen or even sixteen sometimes from normal schools.

"Excuse me, miss,", came a waiter, "But there's a man who wishes to speak with you. His son accompanies him.", he bowed. Lily looked back to see an amused Lucius and his somewhat confused and annoyed son.

"Tell him to join us, would you?"

"Of course, milady.", he bowed again. Soon enough two more chairs to the now extended table as the two slithered through the tables to them. Lucius was older now, of course. Taller. Handsomer. He had a cane now, a snake-head glinting with diamonds.

"Ms. Sisera,", he greeted as she stood to receive him. He bent to kiss her hand, lips lingering a moment or two too long. He smiled at her charmingly. "I enjoy your books quite a bit, you know."

"Ah, I'm glad that you do, Lord Malfoy.", the two smiled at eachother. A throat clearing made them both look to the five girls. It was Lacerta. Priscilla next to Maia, two seat from Lacerta was glaring at the two males in distrust as her hand moved to clamp onto Maia's hand under the table. "Mm, my daughters,", she said with a purring smile. "My oldest Jessamine,", the girl stood momentarily, nodding slightly to acknowledge him. "The twins, fraternal clearly, Lacerta and Priscilla,", the two stood stiffly, giving a far more curt nod before plummeting back into their seats.

"Lovely names,", he said, eyeing them (particularly Priscilla) with interest.

"Delilah,", the ginger girl stood and smiled sweetly, adding a little wave. "And Maia,", Maia stood languidly, either wrists held tightly in Priscilla's or Lacerta's hands. She nodded serenely before sliding back down in a serpentine sort of fluidity.

"Beautiful daughters you have,", he praised as Lily smiled demurely. Flirting with a married man sent a certain thrill through her. "My son, Draconis.", he said proudly, bringing his son in front of him and resting his hands on his shoulders. He was a virtual copy of Lucius, with shorter hair and his eyes were a bit diluted- to silver rather than the mercury like Lucius had. He looked around Maia's age, meaning that Priscilla was Lucius' first child. She felt a bit of pride run through her at that. "Would you mind if we joined you, flower?", he asked,

"Oh, please do, Lucius.", she said graciously. The two sat, Lucius beside Lily, his son between his father and Lacerta. Lacerta scowled at him fiercely. He glared right back, though he edged away. Food came, along with more orders for their added party.

"Heading to Knockturn after this?", Lucius asked her while waiting. Lily nodded as she sipped at her wine. He raised a pale brow at her. "So soon?", he asked and she knew that he was remembering her weakness to alcohol.

"I've gotten much better at handling my wine Lucius."

"I'd expect a notorious authoress would, with all the balls, soirees, gatherings…", he trailed off.

"Notorious? I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted."

"A bit of both, perhaps?"

"Mum!", Lacerta groaned, smacking her head into the table. Delilah snickered quietly into her napkin. "It's so gross seeing parents flirt,", she muttered with a twist of her lips.

"Ew.", Priscilla agreed peaceably, picking at her food as Maia hummed in response, busy tasting her food. Jessamine rapped her spoon against the plate sharply to shush them. Lacerta sneakily gave her the bird.

It was twenty minutes of sheer awkwardness for the children. It was when they went into Knockturn that they diverged.

"Oh! Look Maia, they have your kind of jewelry!", Delilah said brightly as she pointed to the serpents. Some were charmed to move, displaying diamonds or sapphires. The rarest and most expensive were the ruby ones. Priscilla guided her over as she looked into the window.

"Ah.", she said, fingers gently touching the cool glass before she murmured something indistinguishable under her breath. The things looked to her, crowding over. She looked delighted then, perking up. She looked up at Priscilla, who smiled softly as she nodded.

"Maia and I will be perusing the shops,", she said back to their mother casually. Her other sisters perked up at the thought.

"You know, that's a wonderful idea.", Lacerta said with a wide and wicked grin as she eyed a Quidditch store. This wasn't the cushy super-safe kind. This was rough, blood, sweat, tears, broken bones kind of place, a fall off your broom here and you fall to your death.

"And a clothing store,", Delilah pointed out to Jessamine. Fine silks and material, made of rare things.

"We'll be off now.", she said as she drifted in the direction, her fifteen year-old sister following obediently. This left Draco.

"Oh my, a new bookstore.", he said in a lame, flat voice before leaving. He was off then.

"I think our children have ditched us, Lucius."

"Mm, indeed it seems that way, flower."

xXx

She laughed lightly as his teeth teased her collarbone. "My mother's middle name?", he asked her.

"And her middle name is Calanthia,", Lily answered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He smiled, pulling a glove off with his teeth.

"Well, I feel quite important right now.", he murmured into her skin. Her hands pulled the ribbon from his hair, tangling and stroking through the pale silky soft hair. Years of having quick one-night stands has taken their toll on her and she was more than pleased to have the ever-thoughtful and experienced Lucius taking care of her needs.

xXx

Priscilla hummed, rubbing Maia's back gently. She loved her younger sister dearly, much more than she did the others. Maia's hair was short, pixie-like in the unruly inkiness. It inspired her to keep her hair as short though hers was straight and pale. And she kept her hair slicked back.

Something she noticed her 'father' and half-brother also did with their bangs. She didn't like either of them. Her hand curled around Maia's wrist protectively, other arm winding around her waist to set her chin on the other girl's head, humming softly. Maia hummed in response, making her smile. Maia was so _cute_ sometimes. Well, most of the time actually. When she was serious, she was…Powerful. Intoxicatingly _powerful_. She sighed happily, nuzzling into the black locks of her youngest sister happily.

"Malfoy?", came the incredulous question and Priscilla's eyes snapped open, her head whipping to the side to glare death at the one who _dared_ mutter that name in reference to her. She immediately noticed a similarity between this man and her twin- from the sharp features to the face of dubious incredulity. It was exactly the same, barring this man was a; a man, and b' had black hair and five'o'clock shadow.

_Great bastardized Mordred_, this was Lacerta's _father_. Sirius Black. Notorious Auror and known playboy. Dressed as he was, in fitted and neat black slacks and a dark gray and lighter gray pinstripe button-down, untucked with the first few buttons undone and designer Italian shoes, she could see why he was considered a vain man.

"Wrong, sir.", Maia said politely, looking to see him, green eyes flowing over him with critical assessment. Slightly taken aback at her gaze, he blinked his blue-gray eyes back at her before scowling at his own reaction.

"Oh? And who would you be then?"

"Two of Sisera's daughters.", Priscilla hissed bitingly. The man narrowed his own eyes back at her, scowl eerily reminiscent of her sister.

"_Sisera?_ Well, that certainly explains a lot.", he looked pointedly at the snake-jewelry in her little sister's hands. Priscilla was immediately incensed at his words, though Maia's small noise of snubbing distracted her and she watched the man become angry and miffed at being snubbed as Maia then ignored his words. "Oi! Don't ignore me!", he demanded childishly, sounding like a petulant child. It made a smug smirk settle on Priscilla's haughty face. He pointed an accusing finger at her then. "There, _right_ there! _That_ face! That's a Malfoy's smirk!", he very near shouted. Priscilla scowled at him darkly for that, for comparing her to…_Them_.

She began ranting angrily in German, the harsh language coupled with the foul words creating a snarl in the air, threatening and guttural. Sirius was familiar with the language (there was another branch of the Blacks in Germany, he remembered visiting them sometimes when he was younger) and reared back at the things spilling from the pale mouth. Great Merlin's hairy _balls_, she had a mouth worse than an Azkaban inmate!

It was in the midst of his tongue-lashing that he was able to finally interrupt at the sight of Remus sighing as he trooped in, giving Sirius the chance for escape from her scathing words of _vile_ hate for him, his family, his future children, their children, their _children's_ children , his 'family jewels' (in much less courteous words), and the entirety of anything to do with the name Malfoy.

"Remus!", he said with more relief than he would admit. The amber-eyed man looked at him, opened his mouth to speak but then suddenly stopped. He turned slowly to look at the two girls, the blonde one now covering the smaller tanned girl more protectively, in a certain stance as she glared between them. The black-haired one spared him a glance then went back to her shopping.

"Sirius,", Remus said slowly, inching towards the door again, "We're leaving now…"

"What? Why?", the other man demanded with a scoff, crossing his arms over his chest like a demanding child. Priscilla would tease (or mercilessly mock until they got into a gory battle again) her sister later about it, after the werewolf was gone. She had no doubt he could smell their heritages. Who their fathers were. Who their _mother_ was.

"Sirius. Just listen to me.", he snapped, still watching the girls carefully, warily. _Good_, she thought. Both knew well how to kill a werewolf. Though Maia seemed at ease yet. If worse came to worse, she'd simply 'tame' the beast inside the man. She was good like that, because once you control the beast, you control the man. The reason that was _worst_ though, was because he would mark her as pack and follow her everywhere. Which was, _obviously_, a bad thing.

Sirius frowned, letting his arms fall slowly to his side, looking between his friend and the two girls with anxious confusion before slowly nodding, watching them as he followed his friend out.

xXx

"What the hell was that all about?", he demanded, watching the amber-eyed man closely. He wasn't a successful Auror for no reason, and he was using his serious work voice now. His friend looked at him from the corner of his eye as they hurried down the street and into a side alley into a little tavern.

"Those children,", he said in a low voice, despite the spells up around them to protect their conversation, "Were Lily Evans'.", Sirius sat back, blinking in shock for a second before he frowned.

"But the blonde one…"

"Is also Malfoy's daughter.", Remus nodded. Sirius looked stunned. "I know, I know. But the other one? The one with black hair?", he waited for Sirius to nod, which took a moment as he struggled to comprehend Lucius ever getting with a muggleborn before remembering something.

"Wait! Those girls said they were Sisera's kids!", he told him with wide eyes. "Lilith…_Lily_. Do you think-?"

"Perhaps the Sisera descended into a squib line?", Remus frowned, "Then to muggle until she was born?"

"It would explain Lucius sleeping with her…", Sirius grumbled. "Now what about the tiny one?", he asked, remembering what Remus was saying earlier as he began to try to decipher the details given. Remus began solemn.

"Her father…", he began and Sirius leaned in, face just as grave, "Is _James_."

xxXxxXxxXxx

So…Now they know about Maia and Priscilla. Will they try to hunt Lily down and demand answers? Will they tell James? Will Lily be exposed? Will you review? You better!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc.-** So yeah, I still don't own anything. Big surprise there, right?

**This Story…**- Isn't going to always have chapters like the first- this one being a prime example. The first chapter was an older one and when I had no internet connection at all- hence the length. **So I heard some complaints…**(like, only two lolz,) about Lily going around the block if you know what I mean. And I have no doubts that more think like that. But hey, this was bouncing in my heard for a while, so my reasoning is a little fuzzy now.

I put down in my _'Maybe Some Outlines'_ document, and I quote (or rather, copy and pasted) ; _'Lily wants to do something very illegal and very risky- she wants to have children with the heads of certain lines. Daughters, in fact. If only to study their blood and abilities- nature over nurture and all that. But she's already chosen her victims- the only man she's ever truly loved, Severus Snape, is father to her firstborn. Her second and third, the fraternal twins, to Sirius Black, an absolutely __pure__ Black- not to mention his being Head to one of the darkest British families- or darkest in general, and then Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the illustrious and highly-praised Malfoy clan who descended from the French Malfois. Her fourth to the kind Arthur Weasley, whose compassion to Lily's fake sob-story allowed her to trick him into impregnating her- as he was the Head to one of the Lightest Pureblood families in Britain/Scotland. Her last came from James Potter. His line went as far back as Merlin himself and from the Gryffindor line, a direct heir, still connected to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and even Slytherin, though that one's not as strong as her line (Sisera) is. But more than that, she was interested in the little and hard-to-come-by information that they were also direct descendants of the Peverell brothers.'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Maia bought several things from the store when they left. "How long,", Maia began, admiring the fascinating jewelry that slithered all around her, from in her dress to her neck to her wrists to even her ankles, "Do you think it will take for them to try something?"

"Not too long, I imagine.", Priscilla grunted, wrapping her arm around her securely and watching all passerby with sharp, suspecting, merciless eyes. "Let's join Lacerta. Tell her _all_ about it,", she grinned sadistically at the thought of getting into a good old fashioned fistfight with her sister. Maia smiled at her sweetly, following as she was led to the Quidditch store, where one of her older sisters was arguing with a worker.

xXx

Lily pulled from Lucius' possessive grabbing hands, frowning as she heard a vibrating buzz. She frowned, pausing the man she'd driven to being needy (she smirked at the thought, quite proud of herself as she squashed down the shame and loneliness) and leaned over the side of the bed, digging through the pockets in her robes. There was link-chain, a little charm made for each of her girls. Delilah made it almost two years ago now. Lacerta's was glowing slight red, and so was Priscilla's. She sighed.

"The girls are fighting again."

"Which ones,", Lucius asked, kissing up her arm seductively and trying to pull her back to the bed.

"Your daughter and Lacerta.", she said dubiously.

"Oh, so she's only _my_ daughter now?", he laughed a little. "They'll be fine, darling.", he tried persuading her.

"Mm…Love, they'll destroy the building, and I'd hate for Aurors to come…"

"Potter and Black?", he asked. He knew the fathers, all of them if only from the girls' appearances. "Oh, very well…", he grumbled, pulling himself up before grinning down at her roguishly. "But we _will_ continue this after dinner,", he purred. She hummed, running her hand through his hair coyly.

"I'm looking forward to it,", she whispered.

xXx

Jessamine sighed, pulling out various robes and dresses. "Do you think the periwinkle is better than the sapphire?"

"In regards to evening dresses, the sapphire is much more elegant.", Delilah answered obediently and Minnie nodded vacantly, looking between the two. Delilah herself held skirts and blouses as well as robes and dresses, but Minnie was typically in dresses and robes, rarely skirts and shirts.

"Oh my,", she heard her oldest sister gasp. She looked to see the true treasure of the building- the _shoe_ section.

xXx

"…_What?"_, Sirius choked. Remus nodded, leaning closer. "So, that time when James said…"

"Yeah. Lily slept with him then rejected him.", Remus sighed. "I thought something smelled weird about her in Seventh, but…", he frowned, running a hand through his hair, "It wasn't like a normal pregnancy. It didn't _smell_ quite like a pregnancy. And those girls looked too young, so she must have found a way…"

"Well, she is a Charms' Mistress if she's been going as Lilith Sisera. And pretty spot-on with potions too,", Sirius responded, frowning. Then his eyes got squinty. "Say, Remus…How many children do you think she has?", he asked slowly. Remus blinked before his eyes widened.

"They're still in Knockturn I think,", he said, "If I keep her scent, I'll be able to sniff out any more."

They clattered up, paying the tab and heading out. They didn't notice the man following them, too focused on their current mission.

xXx

Severus was slightly numb, he noticed as he saw the three girls. He was across the street when he heard the loud smash of glass and two girls tumble out, a third fixing the window calmly, handing the cashier come galleons and following the two out, holding a bag of purchased Quidditch items and probably several brooms. Then there was his godson chasing over, alarmed though the calm one, the smallest, stopped him with a calming arm on his own. Fists were swinging, rough language was spilt into the air and a crowd was beginning to form.

"Girls!", the strict shout made many of the watchers (himself included) look to see Lilith Sisera, acclaimed authoress and Charms' Mistress, Lucius Malfoy next to her. The girls spared her a glance before continuing.

"Oh? Who do you think will win, Minnie?", came the light airy question from some girls coming out of the shop behind him. He turned his head to see two girls. Both were redheads, though the younger had vibrant fiery-red hair and freckles, not to mention the bright blue eyes she possessed. The other had longer hair, straight and _deep_ red, much like thick blood. Her eyes were deepest coal, like his own. His brow furrowed at that. While black eyes weren't exactly rare, the shape of them…

"Hm…Maia will stop them before we have the chance of finding out. Come, let's join mother in the meantime.", she said, sweeping past gracefully to Sisera, the other following obediently. The woman greeted them briefly before returning her attention to the fighting duo.

"Maia, please control your sisters,", the curly-haired woman called over and he saw the small one's head lift up.

Suddenly he was frozen all over again- for a different reason. Those eyes were _death_, his mind told him. The girl shifted slightly before raising up her leg, stomping back down. When she did that, glowing red links of chain burst from the ground, making the crowd dance and skitter back. The chains wrapped around the girls, hoisting them in the air and away from eachother. They snarled, struggling to get back to eachother.

xXx

"Five!? Great Merlin's hairy _balls_,", Sirius hissed, looking at the teens and their mother.

"One of them is yours,", Remus said, watching them all closely. "Snape, Malfoy, you, Weasley, and James.", he said, an increasingly solemn look engraving his features. "Fuck,"

"Mine? What do you mean, _mine?"_, his friend yelped, looking at him in alarm. "I never slept with her! I knew to stay away, she was James' girl!"

"And apparently Malfoy's too,", he nodded over to the tall man standing beside the woman. "Snape's girl is the oldest,", he added on as an afterthought.

"Well…What do we do?", he said, looking so lost that Remus cringed. The last time he'd looked like that was when James had cried over Lily's final rejection. That was possibly the worst week he'd ever spent with his friends.

"Press charges, if you want. It's your kid. At the very least, James needs to know. _All_ the fathers do.", Remus said with a frown.

"My…Kid…"

"The redhead in the air,", Remus pointed. Sirius made a high noise in the back of his throat and Remus felt him sway next to him. "She seems quite violent,"

"Good lord, she'll be a little Bellatrix then,", Sirius muttered in a shaking voice, though his wide dark gray eyes were seen more than his shrinking pupil and he was trembling. Remus sighed. Perhaps they should have left it alone…

xXx

Maia looked over with a frown, seeing not only Lacerta's father and the wolf, but renowned Potions' Master Severus Snape- which was to say, her mother's truest love and Minnie's father. That meant three of five fathers were all gathered. Something she distinctly disliked as she turned back to her sisters, who were snarling rage, still trying to get to the other. "Draco,", she said to him quietly and he glanced down at her nervously. "Tell my mother three fifths. She'll know what it means and it's terribly important. And tell her the big bad wolf is here too.", slightly confused at what she said, he nodded and darted over to his father and her mother. She nodded to herself, setting the two girls on the ground as she made her way over to slap them both harshly. Lacerta whined, freed arm coming up so she could hold where her cheek burned. Priscilla sighed, rubbing it gently and frowning. She looked between them sharply before making her way to their mother. The two followed her, shooting glares nonetheless. Lily frowned, glancing around discretely and finding them immediately. It was when Remus' hard, disappointed eyes landed on her that she clutched her chest.

"I think it'd be best if we left for dinner now,", she murmured, turning quickly. The girls nodded, following after her and sticking a bit closer together, Lucius up beside her and Draco hanging back with Maia.

"Will you tell me what you meant?", he knew the first part pertained to a werewolf, as they were somewhat common in Knockturn.

"You should ask your father something like that.", she chided, playing with the charmed jewelry. He nodded, gazing around and realizing with a start they were being followed. He frowned quickly, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Are those men-?"

"Yes.", she said. "Ignore them for now.", she said, glancing at him and he frowned nervously. But he sighed, nodding and offering his arm somewhat belatedly. She hummed softly, taking it gently.

"You're-"

"Maia. The twins, the two who were fighting, are Lacerta and Priscilla. Lacerta is the redhead, Priscilla the blonde. Our oldest sister is Jessamine, and right behind her is Delilah.", she explained softly. He nodded.

"Care to play a guessing game?", he asked and she looked at him through her lashes prettily. "She's my half-sister, right?", he asked quietly. Maia nodded. Priscilla and Lacerta were too loudly arguing to listen, and the others couldn't hear them over the two. But she knew the wolf following could discern her words and actions.

"She is. And I suppose you can guess for Delilah? After all, only one of us has a Halfblood father and it's certainly not her. The rest of us are full Pureblood."

"Weasley?"

"Yes. Can you guess Lacerta or Jessamine?", she asked him playfully and he frowned.

"She reminds me of mother's old photos…", Draco grumbled. "Black?", he asked her and she nodded again. "Which Black?", he asked curiously.

"The white sheep of the family."

"You mean the bloodtraitor?", he sneered. "He's hardly a Black- blasted off the tree. Mum told me so."

"He was. But seeing as he's the purest heir, and his brother dead, he is automatically Lord Black. Isn't that common knowledge here?", the boy grumbled but continued on.

"Hm…I'm…Not sure about her,", he looked to the seventeen year-old, regal as she was. She was taller than her mother, lean of frame and her long hair lay in a silk curtain down her back, and he knew her eyes were like someone he knew. There was a certain familiar way her dress billowed out, but surely not… "Snape?", he asked incredulously. She giggled a bit, nodding as he looked down at her, the face he was making filling her eyes with amusement.

"My mother loves Severus Snape, more than anything. She's been in love with him since she was…Oh, around fourteen.", she told him with a mischievous look as she glanced back at the subtle figures that followed them. He frowned, glancing back but she quickly drew his attention back as one of her snakes hissed, coming up close to his face. He leant away and the snake let out a stuttering hiss, making the girl smile before it disappeared down the front of her dress. "Don't look, love. But you've guessed correctly for all my sisters. Can you guess who _my_ daddy is?"

He frowned, looking down into her features intensely. Dainty, pretty, feminine…Vivid green eyes, small frame, cat-like shape to her eyes. "Rosier?", he tried. He knew that family to be full of very feminine women, very delicate and graceful. She smiled sweetly, shaking her head. "Or…Meadowes?", again, a negative response. His lips twisted dubiously. "No? How about a hint for this one?"

"British family. Prominent, my father is a bachelor.", he frowned. There were a few that fit that description. She smiled at him. "I'll give you another hint. He has rounded glasses."

"Potter?!", he hissed in surprise. She nodded.

"I've never actually met him- then again, none of us met our fathers. Not including Priscilla, who just met him today.", she said with a vacant shrug. "Would you like to have a little adventure with me dear?", she whispered. He looked at her with bluish silver eyes. She touched a finger to her lips, pulling him to the side to slip away from an alley. She'd been in her mother's pensieves enough times to know where she was going, not to mention the books she read. She giggled, pulling him along in the narrow alley and wondered if all three men would follow or if it would just be the two friends or her mother's favorite. She giggled, tugging him into another, thinner alley that Draco had to move sideways for.

"Maia, what are-", Draco grunted but she hushed him as she pulled him out into a wider area. He frowned, glancing at the smaller small clearing of sorts.

"This,", she said in a whisper, "Is _Vampire_ territory,", she giggled and he paled drastically. "Classes B through I.", she told him, letting go of his arm but he quickly snatched her back.

"How do you know that? And _why_ in the name of _Salazar_ did you bring us here?", he demanded, watching and fidgeting as he tried to take a step back. She hummed softly.

"Draco hush, I can hear your blood rush through you from here,", she frowned at him. "And we are here because I've always wanted to explore Diagon. My mother's pensieves were fascinating, but old. Unreliable.", she told him.

"Then why did you drag _me_ along?", he demanded, frustrated now by her blithe attitude.

"Oh…So both of our parents would panic. I find it highly amusing to set people into frantic and paranoid fear.", her eyes glazed and she smiled pleasantly. He stared at her for a few silent moments, dumbfounded at the answer he got. She was bloody mad!

"Well, you are doing a bloody fine job of it!", he snapped, gripping her arm tightly. "Now let's _leave_,", he glanced around again, the hair on the back of his neck rising up. He felt like they were being watched.

"Leave? But we just got here, Draco. Why ever would you want to leave? Vampires are not only very courteous, but also wise. Usually. Class A, R, X, Y and Z don't have souls and attack whatever has plasma. Very messy those ones are. Though newly turned Vampires also tend to be a bit more…Energetic.", she said thoughtfully.

"Yes yes, that's all very well and good, but we should really get back now-"

"Now now, where's the rush?", a voice purred in a baritone and the blond froze, tensing while Maia turned, blinking at the man who stood before them, two dozen other vampires behind him. "As the lady said, you just got here,", an unholy light flashed over dark eyes. "And _my_, what a pretty young lady you are,"

"Thank you, milord.", she smiled sweetly, curtsying lowly. His eyes sparked in pleasure and suddenly he was right there, making Draco stumble back, falling to his arse as he scrambled back, running out of the clearing and through the thin alley and back out.

"Mm. Your companion deserted you. How rude of him.", the man said silkily, using clawed hands to tilt her head this way and that. "Quite pretty, aren't you? Of noble blood as well.", he tapped the lightning bolt scar as she looked up at him.

"Yes, but is it suitable blood?", she asked him coyly and he smiled, slow and menacing.

"Oh, very desirable. I smell it coursing through your body, the sweet, heady scent combined with the intoxicating power hidden in your veins,", he murmured, getting closer all the while, fangs brushing lightly over her throat. "How delectable it must be,", a tongue swiped over her steady pulse point.

"Please then, I must insist,", she said, a smirk beginning to form on her pretty face. It was cruel and taunting. She knew more about blood-related creatures and magic than most vampires did. Then again, any student of Nikodemus did. Vampires didn't typically look into such things after all, simply focusing on their already enhanced features. Her hand snaked around his shoulder, holding his head closer as she tilted her head back. Fangs neatly slipped in, the slight pain and discomfort pushed aside as she felt the pulls, and he quickly began to get more animalistic.

Her blood, after all, was like aphrodisiac for creatures. From what and why, she wasn't quite sure. It was an ongoing research on the side, along with a few other pet projects she had going. Her smirk became a vicious grin as she pressed him closer still and she watched the others become antsy, the scent of her life blood filling the air. Through him to them, she would control them. He was only a Class E, but it was a start. His claws pressed into her arms, squeezing her and she popped a vial open from one of her charmed pockets, sipping a blood replenisher languidly. It was an extra strength, so she could give him more. The more she had in his system, the more control she would have. Slightly bored, she gazed around before deciding to check and assess her newest asset. He had lovely pale gold hair, a few shades more yellow than Draco or her sister's white-gold. It was wavy, she noticed, using the hand on the back of his head to twirl a lock boredly. His eyes, she had noted earlier, were a deep auburn that brightened now to scarlet red. His skin was tanned, making his hair seem a bit paler than it was, and his features were classical and very handsome. _'I have a pretty boy.'_, she thought to herself. His frame was lean, but muscular as would be expected of most vampires this class. Briefly considering the group of hungry vampires that waited, fidgeting and twitching, she closed her eyes, deciding to go over her latest potions creation while she waited.

It was later, when the sky was dark that she snapped from her light doze, blinking around sleepily, hand curled in a half-fist in his hair and she yawned, calculating the time. Five hours.

Deciding he'd had quite enough, she yanked him from her throat, fangs tearing through more of her skin. She yawned again, holding the rabid vampire by his hair. "Oh, now stop that, you'll get fat. Even if it is physically impossible.", she said groggily, rubbing a fist against her eye. Pressing the vampire closer, she sealed her lips over his in a chaste kiss, her magic zapping into him and making him spasm and twitch. She let go, dropping him to the ground before pulling out her wand to heal the fang punctures, leaving no trace of them as she cast a simple cleaning charm to get rid of the blood. She set her hands on her hips, waiting for him to stop convulsing. Five hours, she thought. What a glutton. And honestly, did Draco not tell them where she was? Or perhaps the entrance was blocked. Either is a possibility. Or he could've forgotten the way. There were several spots in Knockturn that were Vampire turf. He finally stopped moving and she raised her eyebrows, leaning down and waiting. After several seconds she rolled her eyes, gently kicking him onto his back. He coughed, holding a hand to his throat. "Awake, love?", she asked snidely. "Five hours. Five!", she scoffed. He stared up at her with wide red eyes, looking at her like she was a goddess.

"Mistress,", he breathed, clinging to her legs. Her brows furrowed and she twisted her lips.

"What is your name?"

"Dorian Briarlock.", he told her immediately. "My Mistress please…What is your name?", he looked up at her with worshipping eyes.

"Maia Sisera.", she told him and his eyes glazed, sighing happily. Frowning, she went over what she knew about his class. His behavior didn't fit anything on them. "Explain your actions."

"You are my Mistress.", he said simply. "The only one who I obey."

"…What is your standing?", she began slowly, cautious now. "What is your age?"

"I am over seven hundred, the newest Heir to the Throne.", he told her, eager to please anything she might ask of him. She blinked. "No one knows yet of course, I need to stay low lest the mortals find it in their minds to try to strike an early deal while my Sire still rules.", he told her, still sitting on the ground and clutching her legs. Well, she thought. That just gave her more than she'd thought.

"I must go-"

"What? No!", she was suddenly on the ground, as he pinned down her hands and looked at her with wide eyes. "No my Mistress, you must stay with me!", his voice carried a whine in it, instinctual. The fourteen year-old frowned.

"Dorian, I do have a life and family, you know."

"Then…Then I'll kill them!", he said defiantly and her eyes flashed as she hissed, throwing him over, her nails transfiguring into long lethal claws that pricked at his throat.

"You touch them and I'll gut you before giving you the mercy of death!", she said in a harsh whisper. He whimpered, clutching at her again.

"Mistress, Mistress,", he cried to her, tears filling his eyes, "Don't leave me,"

Her brow furrowed and a small frown tilted her lips.

xXx

"_MAIA!"_, came the shout as she was practically assaulted by her sisters and mother. She hummed, pleased. They were almost incomprehensible- and Maia so loved making them worry. A low snarl froze them and she sighed as she was snatched away, Dorian hissing at them angrily.

"Dorian.",she said coldly and he winced, turning to her to look down at her glowing irises. His eyes were still vivid marbled red. Perhaps from the amount he drank.

"Maia?", her mother asked hesitantly. She looked to her, face weary and stained with tear tracks. Lucius and Draco also looked somewhat haggard. And she noticed that Sirius, the wolf (who if she recalled, was Remus), along with Severus Snape.

"This is Dorian. He is my…"

"I am hers.", he interrupted. Maia sighed, rubbing a hand down her face.

"Maia, what is this man talking about?", she asked, stepping closer to her youngest daughter cautiously, reaching out to try to hold her.

"_Do not touch my Mistress!"_, he snarled, red eyes wide and fangs in a hideous snarl that frightened her into scrambling back.

"Dorian!", she snapped and he whimpered, broad shoulders hunching. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Dorian is a vampire.", she said flatly. "And he nicked some blood. No, I am not a vampire and I won't be turning into one. He's a class E.", she said before anyone could point their wands at him. He was impervious to most of it anyways.

"That's blood magic.", came a deep voice and she looked over to see deep black eyes set in a wan face. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?", she asked neutrally and Lily tensed. She knew that voice well.

"Regardless of what blood is given to which class, something more must have been done to manipulate it.", he told her, drawing to a rather intimidating height as his eyes narrowed. The hood was up, making him look a bit menacing. Not that she rightly cared.

"And what, Master Snape,", she asked, gliding closer in her lovely black dress, "Would you know of blood magic?", she asked lightly, plucking at his cloak. His lips pressed into an angry line as his larger, potion-stained hand gripped hers'. She looked up through her lashes at him and he froze looking into them. Looking into living death, he shuddered, pushing her away slightly. "Oh? It's rare that people have that ability, Master Snape. To see one's core through the eyes.", she smiled up sweetly.

"Maia,", Lily began shakily.

"I won't hurt him, mother.", the woman flinched violently at the word. "Not when you love him as much as you do. Love is considered sacred to you, I know.", her voice was easy, her face calm and cool. Though she silently relished the way his eyes widened and her mother's gasp.

"Mistress,", Dorian whimpered and she turned to him.

"Dorian, pet, go get mummy some chocolate would you? She needs to calm down,", she waved him off, beginning to walk off. He brightened, nodding before he was gone. "Draco, come with me, love.", she demanded simplistically and the blond frowned, moving slowly even as his father shot him a look. "Priscilla, I want to go shopping.", she said softly and the other blonde was at her side immediately, leaving her between the half-siblings.

Lily looked between her youngest child and Severus nervously as she rushed to him. "I'm terribly sorry for all of that, but-"

"Lily?", he whispered and she froze at the name. Hurt flashed across his face, intermingled with betrayal. Then cold anger as he set his face into an emotionless slate, glaring down at her. She winced, stepping back a few paces and holding up her hands.

"Severus, I-"

"Lilith.", Lucius' voice was smooth and cool as he looked over his son's godfather. He was fond of Lily, and thus was distrustful of Severus- who Lily would go back to in a heartbeat, leaving him alone. And he was just a bit too attached to her to let that happen. "Perhaps we should be catching up to our children, yes?", he asked, bringing himself to his full and imposing height, sharp eyes glinting down as he dared Severus to stop them when Lily looked between them before simply staring at the ground with a docile nod. However, her oldest child seemed to conspire against Lucius' wants as she glided forward. She stood in front of him with a glare. Then she abruptly slapped him right across the face, leaving him in shock as he held his cheek with wide black eyes. Looking somewhat like a kicked puppy for a moment.

"You will be helping to calm down my sister.", Jessamine told him imperiously. "And you will be coming with us. I have had seventeen years to think about meeting you, and I refuse to let this chance slip through my grasp.", she said and it was the closest thing to a plead she would allow herself as she waited his answer, her mother doing the same with hopeful yet hesitant eyes and bated breath. The man blinked repeatedly, opening his mouth only to close it again.

"You…_Want_ me to be your father?", he asked confusedly. Quite frankly, it hadn't completely sunk in that this was his and Lily's child yet, and likely it wouldn't for some time.

"Of course. Mum _adores_ you, talks about you all the time and makes sure we have all your books. Of course, then she starts crying,"

Lily choked at that, grabbing her daughter's arm in an attempt to hush her, but it didn't deter the long haired girl.

"-and you were her only real relationship, you know, the only one she ever loved and all of that rot. I'm sure she's made a shrine somewhere in her quarters for you,"

"Jessamine Eileen Sisera!", Lily's voice was high-pitched in panic. Then she realized something, "And apologize to him, for that matter, for slapping him!"

"I am fully entitled to _slap_ him! I should slap him again and I would had my dignity been that of Lacerta or Priscilla!"

"Oy! I don't slap people! I use my _fists_ dammit!", Lacerta's offended call made Lily whip around to see her and Delilah standing nearby, Lacerta's fierce scowl matching Sirius Black's unnervingly well. She winced. She took a another step back, glancing around in a shifty way as she contemplated her escape routes. She was quickly dissuaded when Black growled, grabbing her arm harshly.

"You better have a good explanation for this,", he barked out angrily. She flinched and Lucius and Severus frowned as her wild eyes darted about.

"Black, unhand her at once,", Severus snapped and the man's head whipped to face him.

"Oh? Or _what_ Snivellus? You'll _brew_ at me?", he sneered disdainfully and that seemed to bring Lily back as she glared, slapping him hard enough to throw him off.

"Don't talk to him like that!", she cried, glaring at him with fierce eyes, her hands on her hips and for a moment he cowered- he saw his mother in his mind's eye.

"Oh my, this is turning out to be very conflicting.", Delilah giggled, coming up closer with a bright smile. "I've never seen Mum slap anyone before.", then she giggled again, "Or Minnie for that matter. How interesting!", she chirped and they looked at her incredulously. "And as much fun as this is, shouldn't we be going after Maia?", she looked between the adults.

xXx

She hummed softly, looking through the boxes Dorian brought her, the siblings on either side of her and Dorian standing like a vigilant watch dog behind her. "Ohm very good love,", she praised the man as she popped a truffle in her mouth happily. He seemed delighted at the praise, nearly purring.

"So let's see now, only Delilah and I haven't met our fathers.", she said. "Though if I recall, Mr. Weasley already has…What was it now, seven other kids?", she asked nobody in particular. Both Malfoys snorted before freezing, glaring at one another. "Like rabbits he and his wife must be. What a…Disgusting thought.", she said as she ate more of her goodies. "Try some, won't you?", she offered the blondes, leaning back a bit to offer the box that sat on her lap. There was tense silence for a moment before Priscilla obeyed, Draco going after. She smiled between them. She liked their discomfort. "Do you go to school with any of them, Draco?", she asked, enjoying the way her sister tensed up jealously. Draco sneered at the mention.

"Sadly.", he drawled with dripping venom. "One of them is in my year, another just below, and two more still in their Sixth year.", he told her, hand accidently brushing against hers and he quickly snatched it back, pink staining his cheeks. She smiled sweetly at him before turning to her older sister.

"Priscilla, isn't that interesting? I think we should pay Delilah's paternal family a visit.", she told her in a honeyed voice that was guaranteed to get her her way. Draco spluttered beside her, nearly choking on another chocolate.

"Are you _mad?_ The Weasleys are so Light it's too painful to bear! Not to mention they're poor as dirt!"

"You know, mum chose Weasley because his line was so Light.", she said idly, taking the offered hot chocolate from a doting Dorian. Draco froze. "There are reasons we have been born, after all. It certainly wasn't like mum wanted to sleep with them all or deal with five children.", Draco flushed embarrassedly. Before frowning.

"You mean…She did it for the lines?", he asked, growing increasingly angry. "There are very serious punishments for lineage theft!"

"Which is why we never lived in Britain. Visit occasionally, but now that we've been caught, so to speak, might as well go all the way, yes?", she asked kindly, "Besides, mum has all the paperwork for such legalities."

"You're…You're bonkers. Do you enjoy wrecking people's lives?", she merely kissed his cheek, watching him nearly fall off of the bench they were perched on and laughing as her sister snorted beside her.

"We'd best be going now- before they come to stop us.", she said, Dorian taking the box from her as she stood.

"Are you seriously going through with this?"

"No.", brief relief splashed his aristocratic features before her next words flushed them and any color he had out. _"We_ are."

xXx

Lily frowned, pulling out her chain of charms and squinting at two of them. Maia's was pulsing happily and she frowned a little more. "We could trace them through their wands?", Remus asked, trying to keep any tension to a minimum. Their abject need to find the three missing children helping him in that. Jessamine was next to her father, her expressions eerily similar to the Potions' Master's. Lacerta growled impatiently like her own father and the younger freckled girl hummed.

"No, that won't be possible.", Lily shook her head, "Maia destroyed her trace years ago, and either way the British Ministry can't track someone who isn't a citizen here.", she said, "And Priscilla had most probably covered Draco's.", she murmured, more to herself than anything. "Maia likes…Discord. She rarely dips into it, but when she does…"

"It is usually a large affair, bad for all those involved."

"Like James' then,", Sirius said dazedly. "Well why not, she's his kid,", he snorted and Severus tensed again.

"Lacerta, shut him up.", Jessamine commanded her sister, who grinned and hit the older man with one of the Beater bats she purchased from that Quidditch shop.

"Bloody fucking _fuck!_ You little _bitch!"_, he snarled angrily, turning on her but she only snorted at him, holding the bat threateningly.

"Sirius! That's your daughter,", Remus chided with a frown, the words feeling strange on his tongue.

"Yeah, well she hit me with a bloody _bat_, excuse me if no fatherly feelings are coming up,", he snapped back at his friend, rubbing his head. "I never wanted her anyways,", he grumbled, getting hit again.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have wanted a deadbeat like you for a father anyhow,", she sneered at him as he cursed. "Least Minnie there seems to like her daddy good enough."

"My father is civilized and intelligent.", said girl pointed out, "And has earned respect around the world for his creations. It is only to be expected that I could proudly call myself his child.", the man seemed to fill with a certain pride before he quickly hid the emotion, setting his hand hesitantly on her shoulder. She spared him a small smile.

"Why can't me and Priscilla have dads we wanted?", Lacerta huffed. Lucius seemed to take offense at that and she sneered at him. "No offense, old man, but Priss? She's a solo sort o' gal, doesn't like you or your pompous-arse family."

"That's because she thinks they're too slippery,", Delilah told them easily, bright blue eyes glancing over at her older sister, "She's far too violent for all of that, not to mention she doesn't have the patience for things like galas and limelight, things in which the Malfoy clan seem to bask in.", she told them factually before a wide smile broke over her face. "Besides, Maia seems to get along with her brother, and Priscilla gets jealous."

"Wouldn't it be fucking _hilarious_ if Maia and pretty boy got together? Keepin' it all in the family!", she barked out a harsh laughter, that was abruptly cut off.

"That's the Blacks, which is to say, _your_ paternal family.", Lucius sneered and she scowled at him darkly, fist clenching around the bat she still held.

"Your _wife_ is a Black too,"

"We're all related to the Blacks,", Jessamine snapped. "Lacerta's father is a direct Black from her father, Delilah's grandmother is a Black as is Maia's, Priscilla's great grandmother was a Black, and if I recall,"

"My grandfather was also a Black.", Severus finished for her, raising an eyebrow down at her and she smirked back at him, only a bit shorter than him.

"You truly are your father's daughter,", Lily sighed wistfully, eyes dazed in memory.

"We should be trying to find Maia before she gets into more trouble,", Delilah reminded them. "Who knows what she might do now?"

"What do you think she'd do?", Remus asked Lily and she fidgeted.

"I have no clue. Maia is…Well, she's always been a little…Distant."

"Her power alienates her,", Jessamine intruded smoothly, "And she closes herself off. The few times she does decide to act…Mischievous, she tends to gain a sadistic streak."

"Like her father.", Severus said, shooting a dark look to Black who scowled at him.

"Yes, but Maia is far more intelligent and has no reins that Potter did,", Lily said thoughtfully. "She won't hesitate to hurt even her sister and I in her misadventures. As I rarely get to talk to her alone, and she isn't allowed to speak of her times at school, her emotions and characteristics are usually a surprise to me. She's normally very quiet though,"

"Perhaps her destructive needs are her way of expressing stress or unease. A way to…Express her less pleasant emotions.", Lucius told them.

"That's…Surprisingly insightful, Lucius. How did you come to that?", Lily asked, thinking back and remembering whenever Maia received an upset or something she didn't expect, that was usually when her troubles began to show. She frowned that Lucius would be able to diagnose such a thing when she was the mother and he'd only met her today. Lucius glanced around them, searching for any sign of his son as they continued on.

"It was how my cousin had acted. Of course, she had died at an early age,", just a tilt of a frown marred his features, "They were only able to figure out why she had behaved in such a way after her death. She was too isolated from others to properly express her feelings.", he looked to Lily from under nearly white lashes, "Which leads to mental illness as she tries to collect her emotions to keep from unleashing them unintentionally."

"So you're saying…Her augmented magical strength makes her magnify her emotions?", Lucius tilted his head just slightly, hair falling in a silken curtain on his chest.

"It is possible.", he said to her, scrutinizing her. "Has she had any sort of…Trauma as a child?"

"There was that time when she got lost in that forest. Didn't they find her with a giant snake?", Delilah asked her frozen mother.

"But the Healers-", Lily stuttered, confusion and slight panic beginning to build on her pretty features.

"Only Mind Healers can properly diagnose mental trauma,", Severus cut in, "And they would be unable to on a child as young as she apparently was.", he frowned, "Or it could be that while she was fine as a child, it affected her growth."

"She used to be on potions- to try to stop her core from growing too much.", Jessamine added in, "And she had to stay in Healers' care until she was five."

"But she's gotten so much better,", Lily murmured to herself, rubbing her arms and glancing about nervously, her concealing charm beginning to break as green seeped through the blue of her eyes. "Ever since she started attending Nikodemus'-"

"What?", Remus asked with wide tawny eyes. "Did you say Nikodemus?"

"Well yes, I did.", she frowned, "Maia started attending when she was seven."

"Seven? _Seven!?"_, he choked. "Lily, do you realize that Nikodemus is a school meant for _Creatures_ or partial creatures!? For _Darkest_ of Dark wizards and Witches with only the _highest_ power in Europe, Asia, South _and_ North America!?", Lily winced back, frowning at him confusedly.

"That's confidential information, Remus, Maia isn't allowed to talk about things like that.", Lily told him, "And if it keeps her happy, she'll finish her education there."

"Lily she could be made a target! Those that manage to live through to their graduation tend to go to the immediate Dark side, rarely turning Neutral and almost never joining the Light!"

"Well if the Ligt would be a bit more open-minded,", Lacerta grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Especially you Brits,"

"You're British too!"

"No I'm not! Just 'cause I sound like one doesn't mean I am!", she snapped back at her father.

"So help me, you little bastard I will _curse_ you into oblivion!"

"Oh, I love you too _DADDY!"_, she roared, holding up her bat, her gray-green eyes blazing in furious challenge.

"Stop! Stop it, both of you! This is not the time to be doing this, we need to find my girls!", Lily shouted, pleading and nearly sobbing by the end with wide watery eyes as stress began to weigh down on her a bit more heavily.

xXx

Molly blinked in surprise, looking down at the three children on her doorstep. She recognized the boy, but the girls? She had no clue who they could be. The smallest, a rather pretty young thing with the most _gorgeous_ green eyes, smiled up at her and she was enamored. "Excuse us, but is this the Weasley household?"

"I told you it was,", the boy, Lucius Malfoy's boy, someone who her youngest son often fought with at school. She been fired-called almost as many times as she was for Fred and George's first few years. The other girl looked almost exactly like him, from the short, slicked back hair to her sharper features and the silver eyes with just a touch of green at the pupils. Her height and build was similar as well, lean and thin.

"Yes, dear. How may I help you?", she asked, a bit concerned about the time- as it was dark and really, where were their parents? The girl smiled, pulling out a photo from a pocket in the pretty dress she wore to show her. She leaned in a bit closer to look. "Oh! Why, that looks like a curly haired Ginny!", she said with surprise, though she noted more differences as she kept looking.

"This is one of our sisters,", she said, waving between her and the female-Malfoy. At least she assumed the girl was a Malfoy, no way to _not_ be with that hair as it were. "Her name is Delilah.", the girl said and Molly smiled.

"Well, what a pretty name. Oh! Where are my manners, come in won't you? We're just about to have dinner. A few guests couldn't hurt,", she smiled down kindly, though she was sure Ron wouldn't be happy, nor Ginny. They'd more than once complained of the boy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,", she chimed with a smile, the blondes on either side grunting. "You're too kind,"

"Oh please, dear, call me Molly.", she insisted with a huffy laugh, turning to bustle back in and beckoning them in behind her. The house was warm on the inside, well-lived and they could hear the talk and clatter from what they assumed was the kitchen. As she came in, ushering in the teens, there was silence.

"…Malfoy?", Ron's utterly incredulous voice drew their attention to the tall ginger, "There are two of you?", horror had crept into his voice and face.

"Ronald!", Molly chided immediately before turning to them. "I'm so sorry about that, dear, I'm sure he didn't mean it,", she cooed to the female who narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The similarities between me and Malfoy here are…Uncanny, it's only to be expected.", she said cordially. Molly smiled at her, shooting a warning glare at the boy who was still looking between them with horror.

"So what are you dears doing out and about at this hour?", she asked as she elongated the table a little bit, ushering them to sit. The black-haired girl was next to Ginny, her sister next to her and Draco on the other side, across from the green-eyed one. "And what may your names be?", she added on, a small embarrassed smile overtaking her kind face. Maia smiled up at her again.

"Well, it seems you already know Draco here. This is my sister, Priscilla,", and a boy, one of the two identical ones, snorted, snickering with the other as Priscilla shot them a furious glare, "And I am Maia."

"Well how lovely,", Molly chuckled as she bustled about, bringing plates for them. "And what are you doing out alone again?"

"Oh, I'm afraid we were separated from our parents and, well…I'd heard about the kind Weasleys from mother.", she smiled and Priscilla looked at her sharply, a little confused. She only called her mother when she was upset with her. "I was hoping, perhaps, that we might stay here, at least until tomorrow…If that's alright?"

"Oh, dear, of course!", she was in near tears from the girl's words and she hugged her tightly. "We'll find the room,", she smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, thank you very much,", she smiled up warmly. She almost felt a little bad about having the woman find out later about her husband's little affair. But really, might as well meet the rest of their dads. She smiled at the kindly man at the head of the table.

The girl next to her fidgeted. "So…Where did you get that scar?", she asked nervously and Molly hurried to try and hush her but Maia only smiled, brushing nimble little fingers over it.

"No no, it's fine Mrs. Weasley. Though I can't quite remember anything about it,"

"She got it from a freakishly large snake when she was four,", Priscilla told the ginger gruffly. "None of the details were too clear. We were in Albania at the time.", she recalled. Though she was only a year older, she remembered well the strain she and her other sisters went through for those long, painful hours. Especially because she was still in the Healers' care. They were in Albania to visit a new Healer to try to change things when Maia had simply…Disappeared from her room. There was a nearby forest, and they had a few tracking devices on her, but in the magic-thick forests it was hard. Very hard to find one little girl. It was after that whole fiasco that she slowly started getting better. Good enough that she could come home when she was five.

"Oh, how awful."

"Bloody wicked is what it is!", one of the twins shouted, grinning at her widely.

"Yeah, and look at it! Bloody lightning bolt, like some,"

"Hero or Chosen One,"

"Or some rubbish like that.", Maia blinked between them before turning to Priscilla.

"You and Lacerta should try that sometime.", she said, pointing between the two boys.

"We're fraternal, not identical.", the blonde told her amusedly. "Besides, you more than well finish our sentences when you feel like being particularly omnipotent.", she pointed out and the girl merely tilted her head to the side before pinching her sister's thigh harshly. The girl hissed, glaring though it held no heat. She could never be mad at her littlest sister, after all.

"I'm telling mum.", she said childishly.

"Then Lacerta will attack you and mock you for being a tattle.", she pointed out simplistically, taking a bite of food and smiling at the woman who made it. "Oh, this is _very_ good Mrs. Weasley.", she praised shyly and the woman smiled at her. "So then, what's your name?", she asked the girl next to her. The girl stuttered for a moment, blushing to the roots of her scarlet hair.

"G-Ginny,", she told her nervously.

"Oh! Introductions, of course!", Molly gasped, scandalized that she had forgotten. "Well, this is my husband, Arthur,", the man smiled at them kindly, blue eyes glimmering in warmth and they recognized the dimpled smile as one they often saw on Delilah, "Our only daughter Ginny there,", she smiled at her shy daughter who glanced at them before quickly turning to look down at her plate. "And Ron, our youngest boy,", she said proudly and he flushed embarrassedly, glancing at Maia before quickly looking away, a deep flush coloring his face. "And then the twins, Fred and George,", she said, looking between them in wary amusement as they smiled innocently.

"Forge and,"

"Gred actually, woman doesn't know,"

"What she's saying anymore.", they grinned widely at them. Maia looked between them for a moment before pointing.

"Fred,", her finger moved to the other, "And George.", and they stared at her for a few moments, dumbfounded as she smiled at them sweetly.

"She knows these things, don't question it,", Priscilla muttered, quickly filling her mouth again. She was fairly hungry after all, skipping dinner like they had after Maia had run off on a little adventure. Panic made her hungry and she didn't hesitate to show that she didn't have the best of table manners.

"Blimey,"

"She eats like Ron does doesn't she?"

"Her and Lacerta go to Durmstrang- they don't normally need to apply common manners.", Maia told them, elbowing her sister a little.

"Durmstrang, you say?", Molly frowned. "A very rough and tumble sort isn't it?"

"Very.", Priscilla nodded vacantly, "'S good,", she grunted, eating more. "Maia goes to Nikodemus and our other two sisters go to Beauxbatons."

"Oh? So…There are five girls in your family?", Ginny asked hesitantly but curious. Maia nodded to her with a smile that made her quickly look back down at her plate again.

"Yes. Minnie is the oldest,"

"Seventeen,", Priscilla added.

"With Lacerta and Priscilla here coming next at-"

"Sixteen, Delilah is fifteen and itty bitty baby Maia here is turning fourteen in a few days.", she said, using one hand to further mess up the short messy locks, smiling at her playfully. She batted the hand away, sending a brief warning glare at her. She only smirked down at her. "And we're not from around here, obviously."

"You don't sound foreign.", the boy, Ron pointed out confusedly.

"Mum's from around here. And she…Kept us away from just about everything.", Priscilla shrugged.

"Oh dear. Why would she do that?"

"Maia…Used to be very sick. So we tend to get a bit overprotective of her.", she said, ignoring the way Maia's hair seemed to float for a second and the way things rattled just slightly. "We don't really…Like talking about it."

"Well I'm much better now.", a slightly forced smile and the subject was dropped.

xXx

"My Mistress expects you tomorrow morning."

"You!"

"Dorian. I am Dorian.", the vampire frowned. His eyes were only a few shades darker, still quite firmly red though and he looked at the haggard group with little emotion. "Mistress thinks you should rest until then, as she has chosen a most…Inconvenient dwelling.", he told them with a tilt of his head.

"Where?", his Mistress' mother spoke up shakily.

"I am not allowed to divulge that information until morning.", he said simply. "Now Mistress has instructed me to stay until then and make sure you rest. There will be enough emotional trauma for you tomorrow."

Her sage green eyes widened and suddenly she was shaking him by his shoulders.

"Where?! Where are they!? Who are they with!?"

"I have told you, I'm not allowed to tell you until tomorrow and after you've had sufficient rest,", he glared, pushing the frantic woman off of him. "Don't make me sedate you.", he warned her as one of the men came to hold her back. "Go. To. Sleep.", he commanded.

xXx

"Who are you writing to?"

"My father.", Maia hummed in response. Ginny, not understanding the impact behind such words, simply nodded. Priscilla was showering at the moment, and they were sharing Ginny's room, while Draco got to borrow another boy's room- one of their adult sons who had moved away. "Hopefully he'll come see us tomorrow."

"Don't you see him often?"

"No.", she said simply, folding the parchment. "Do you have an owl I can borrow?", she asked and Ginny shrugged. So it was barely fifteen minutes later the letter was off, sent to one Head Auror James Potter. She hummed to herself, frowning. Her recent behavior was…Erratic and impulsive. She shrugged then, slipping into a borrowed nightgown. As the locals say, in for a knut, in for a galleon. Even if she wasn't really in for much anything. After bidding her sister and their roommate goodnight, she fell back on the conjured bed, humming to herself softly and lulling off to sleep. After all, she had no worries as to what would happen. And if worse came to worst, she could simply erase a few memories, or slip away with her sisters and mum. She smiled as she went to sleep.

Now she just needed a way to keep Dorian away from her- she didn't like his type of clingy.

xXx

So hey. I hope this chapter was satisfactorily. My internet connection has been pretty sporadic lately (which sucks) and means that every so often I'd get some connection but I need to be quick about it before the connection escapes my grasp once more. Which, again, totally sucks. But, um…Yeah. WHEN YOU MOVE ME, EVERYTHING IS GROOVY, THEY DON'T LIKEIT SUE ME~!

Don't sue me. I'm poor as dirt. Drive By from Train has been playing like a broken record in my head. Not that I mind. You know, just to let you know.


End file.
